Happy birthday, Toushirou!
by Ayla-tan
Summary: Birthday Oneshots for Hitsugaya Toushirou. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!


Well, I wanted to upload this on the 20th of december, but due to some computer problems, I couldn't...*angry* As the title implies, it's a birthday fic to Hitsugaya Toushirou, my favourite Character^^

It's kind of depressing though.. I'm very sorry -.-° It takes place shortly after Hitsugaya's talk with Hinamori after she had woken up and after he and his 'group' were ordered to return to Soul Society. I hope you like it^^

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach in any way (sadly)

Enjoy!

* * *

**A special day**

It was this day. Hitsugaya Toushirou sighed, teal eyes finally opening slowly. As usual, he had woken early. But because of this day, he had not wanted to stand up. If it would be his decision, this day would never have come in the first place. But it wasn't. He simply had no choice in that matter.

It was the 20th of December. His birthday. And he hated it. What was so important about his birthday? Why was everyone partying? Throwing parties he did not want to attend, bothering him when he just wanted to have a peaceful day, he was so sick of it.

_And it's not like my birthday changes anything. _

Sighing, he sat up, ridding himself off the covers. Tiredly, he stumbled into the bath, readying himself for the day.

_I don't even know how old I am. Getting older... what point is there in getting older if I am treated like a child anyway? All I want is that they stop treating my like a child I am not._

Such were our prodigy's thoughts, as he looked miserably at his reflection. He had childlike features, there was no denying it and he was small. His snow white hair was spiky as usual and there was a stray lock falling over his left eye. He had no problem with his looks. Well, not really. It was more the way people treated him because of it.

Like he was a child. Like he needed protection. Like he couldn't take care of himself.

Had his rank not shown that he could take care of himself? That he was strong?

Yes, he was young, the youngest Taichô in history. But he was not a child anymore. He was not even acting like one. And yet, they judged him not by what he did, by what he was capable of, but simply by his looks. They kept calling him cute. Though they did not say so in public (he had shown them that it would not do them good to do so), his good-for-nothing Fukotaichô Matsumoto being the exception, he knew that they did it behind his back, when they thought he was not hearing it. But he heard it. Of course he did, he was a Taichô after all. He was not stupid. He had once tried to stop these whispers, but had given up long ago, as the newbies had always rendered his efforts useless.

There had been a time, when he had enjoyed his birthday. He had never been one who would throw parties, but he had enjoyed it nevertheless. Knowing that there were people who cared for him was comforting.

But it had all been taken. Everything. Aizen, whom he had trusted, had destroyed everything. _I'll never forgive that that asshole almost killed his own Fukotaichô, Hinamori._ That affected him in many ways, as Hinamori and him were childhood friends and he now had the feeling that he failed her. She barely had survived and her mind had taken the worst damage. Aizen stole her smile. He would never be able to forgive him. He wanted her smile to return so badly. It had been so warm, so comforting. But his betrayal had taken it away. While her body had recovered, her mind had not.

And he would never forget that she asked him to save her former Taichô's, that traitors, live, claiming that Aizen was forced into betraying everyone. It would haunt him forever. She had flashed him a fake smile, devoid of all the warmth it had always been filled with and had asked him for that favor.

It had killed him inside to see her like that. The Soutaichô had saved him from answering because he had knocked her out.

And she still had not woken. It was not her body, it was her mind what stopped her from waking. Like she refused to live on. Unohana Taichô said that her mind needed rest in order to start healing the wound Aizen's betrayal had left.

And as long as her smile would not be there, as long as she was still inside that mans grasp, he could not enjoy his birthday. _Why does the time not stop? Why does it still go on?_

In the meantime, he had reached his office. As usual, Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen. He narrowed his eyes at the papers which were 'hidden' behind the couch his lazy Fukotaichô slept on whenever she bothered to come to the office. Usually, it was around noon, when she walked in, greeting him with a cheery "Morning Taichô!", he would always respond to with a scowl and a scolding reply of "Hello, Matsumoto. The day is almost over. Get to work already!". Though she never heeded his words. Matsumoto was a really good ally in battle, but when it came to paperwork, she was a lost case. The fact that her work was 'hidden' behind the couch however, meant that she had been here this morning. And that could only mean one thing: she was going to throw a party for him later that day. He sighed.

Scooting over to his desk, he sat down, glaring at his paperwork and started working.

*Elsewhere*

Matsumoto was strolling happily through the Seireitei, glad that she had been at the office before her Taichô. With her paperwork taken care of (her Taichô would do it in the end, as always), she wanted to put her plan into action, which was throwing her Taichô a party and make this a day he would never forget. And for that, she would need Kira, her drinking buddy from the third squad.

But when she passed the forth, she stopped in her tracks. _I should check on Hinamori. He would like to know about her progress._

Matsumoto knew that Hinamori was very important for her Taichô. They had grown up like siblings and had been close friends ever since. And she was very fond of her as well. Hinamori was her friend and it worried her what was happening to her right now. She entered the forth.

As she approached the door to Hinamori's room, Matsumoto saw Unohana- Taichô leave the younger girls room. She waited for Matsumoto catch up and smiled tiredly. "Hinamori- Fukotaichô is close to waking up" she said. "It could be anytime now. However" she continued, face now serious, "I can't say what she will be like." She smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Unohana- Taichô", Matsumoto said. _Hinamori's waking up! Taichô __would want to know._ "I do what I can" the kind Taichô replied. She watched as Matsumoto bowed and turned on her heels speeding off to her Taichô.

_And I wish I could do more._

*with Toushirou*

He lifted his head, annoyed at Matsumoto's loud entrance. What was it now? "Taichô!!! Hinamori is waking up!"

_Hinamori._

He stood up and raced out of the office, whispering a quiet "thank you"to Matsumoto as he passed her.

Matsumoto smiled. _It's my pleasure, Taichô._

_Hinamori. Please be alright._

*Fourth squad*

He stood before the door, panting._ Hinamori. _That was all he had thought of while rushing to there, ignoring superiors and subordinates alike. But now, between all his anxiety, he felt fear. What if Hinamori would hate him? What if Hinamori forgot everything? What if Hinamori continued to ignore Aizen's betrayal? Could he take that? What if he broke down or something? _What if I bark at her without meaning to? What if... she would never become the same again?_

His fists clenched and sweat was running down his forehead, as his stomach clenched. It took all his willpower to move his hand to the doorhandle and to open the door. His stomach lurched.

Hesitantly, he entered the room.

"Shirou-chan?"

It was was a mere whisper, but it caused his heartbeat to accelerate and it felt like butterflies were flying inside his stomach. Somehow it was hard to form words. "Yeah, it's me, bed-wetter"

He finally replied, taking a seat at her bedside. _Great. I feel like an idiot now._ There was a short silence. Then..."But I don't wet the bed anymore, Shirou-chan!"

He smirked.

"If you say so." Her response was a resigned sigh. Another silence followed.

"Shirou-chan?" "hmm?" He suddenly realized, that he had been staring at her intently. He looked away, trying to hide a blush that crept up. _Stupid hormones_, he swore.

Suddenly, her arms encircled him from behind, resulting in him blushing even further. "Happy Birthday" She whispered softly and he felt like the old times, when she would sneak up from behind and embrace him. It was a memory from before either of them had even thought of being a Shinigami and it made his body go stiff. He remembered that he had always fought against her hugs. But now he enjoyed it and was slightly disappointed, when she retreated. As soon as he brought his blush under control, he turned and caught her smiling at him. It was not her usual smile, but it was not faked either. And if you squinted, you could definitely discern her old smile shining through, though faint. But it was there.

He returned the smile. "Thank you" he murmured. Suddenly, the day seemed much brighter.

_Having birthday is not that bad, after all._

* * *

Well..that was it^^ Hope you liked it. Please review!!!

Thank you for reading! Next time, I'll upload his birthday story on time! Promise!!!^^

Greetings, Toushi-chan^^


End file.
